A Special Valentine's Day
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Kagami suffers himself in a massive headache just to think of a way to make Aomine feel special on this specific day. He is happy to have thought of a way but something crushed his entire enthusiasm. AoKaga


Hey yo~ How's every one? Today's St. Valentine's, I hope you guys had a wonderful day! And now, I present this AoKaga Valentine Fic for you guys. Hoping that it will fulfill your AoKaga fluffiness needs. .u. Enjoy~

* * *

Valentine's is just tomorrow. That is a day where people around the world show their affection towards their beloved ones. An event to meet the anticipation in one's lover by giving them gifts and chocolates. An event to fulfill one's desire. An event to confess one's special feelings to another. An event filled with love in the air. An event to make others happy.

And Kagami is having a massive headache because of this event.

Kagami wants to show his affection towards his lover, Aomine Daiki, but he couldn't find a way to. He can always make some chocolates and give them to him but that is too general. He needs something that will truly show his love, his admiration, his affection, his desire for the bluenette. He needs something special. That is the tough part. What can he do to make Aomine feel special? Many ideas crossed his mind but nothing was suitable. Either they are too mainstream or too ordinary. Maybe both. In short, every options that crossed his mind missed something. Something that is crystal clear to him but he couldn't quite grasps it.

A long sigh escapes Kagami's lips as he shifts to a better position on his bed. He had repeated the same action for God knows how many times by now and he still couldn't get himself to sleep. _I'll settle this tomorrow._ And with that, he grudgingly fell asleep.

The next morning is as usual; he goes through his daily routine and heads for school just in time. He couldn't care less about what the teacher is teaching on the blackboard as he is too engrossed with his 'How To Make Aomine Feel Special' plan. But alas, who wouldn't notice the 190 cm tall Kagami Taiga being absent minded thorough the whole class? He got an earful from the tutor when the class ended and also from the coach when they were in practice. Kuroko, of course, notices what Kagami is up to but doesn't say anything.

Kagami has forgotten that this year's Valentine's Day is on a Thursday, a school-day to be exact. How much spare time could he get from a school-day? Not to mention he still has basketball practice after school. He couldn't just ditch practice and go to where Aomine is. By the way, Aomine has practice too. But it's not like he'll go anyway. He clicks his tongue in dismay as he continues with his practice. He'll think of some other ways after the practice then. He has not much time, though.

The moment Riko announces the end of today's practice and dismisses them is the moment Kagami sprints from his position and to the door, grabbing his belongings and a basketball with him. Everyone in the room send him curious gazes as some are teasing about Kagami going to meet his rumored girlfriend while Kuroko just smiles.

Kagami runs as fast as his legs could carry him to the Touou High School, every second now is as scarce as they could get. Kagami is hyperventilating when he reached Aomine's school, it is located quite a distance from Seirin High School and that is why they seldom meet on school-days. Slowly, Kagami gets back his breathing pace before he goes into where the Touou players have their practice. He looks around, trying to find Aomine's silhouette. It couldn't be hard since there are just a few players but to Kagami's dismay, he couldn't find the bluenette. Wakamatsu, who are in charge of monitoring the students' behavior notices the troubled expression Kagami wears and offers help.

"Looking for Aomine?" He asks rather forebodingly.

"Oh. Yeah." Kagami replies with a slightly surprised tone.

"He's on the rooftop, slacking off again." It doesn't take long for Sakurai to come and cool Wakamatsu off from the incessant complains of rage. Kagami gives his thanks and leaves to find the one he has been looking for.

As he is heading for the rooftop, he catches a glimpse of a blueness through the corner of his eyes. His entire mood enlightens at the sight of his boyfriend standing a stone's throw away from him and he is free from running up the stairs. He tip-toes, trying to tune down his volume as down as he could get as he sneaks to Aomine. He wants to give the other a surprise, maybe that will make him feel special. However, something catches his attention and he immediately hides behind a wall before peeking. Aomine is with a girl, with huge breasts and rosy lips; very sexy. Kagami swallows his saliva as cold sweat breaks from his forehead. It is inappropriate to eavesdrop on others but his curiosity beats him to it. The hallway is at a pin-drop silent condition which helps Kagami in listening to their conversation.

"I don't need you." Aomine's rough voice said rather rudely as he stuffs his hands into his pants pockets, staring down at the female student with utter disgust. Weird, Aomine always like big boobs.

"Aren't I just your type?" Even her voice sounds seductive and delicious. Any guys would want such a girl, not to mention a porno magazine freak Aomine Daiki. Kagami really don't get it.

"Jeez, you're annoying." The bluenette groans with a hand ruffling his short hair in frustration, his eyebrow knitted tightly on his forehead. "I'm not what you think I am." He spats before turning his heels to walk away but was only stopped by a pair of slender arms wrapping themselves around his waist. Kagami can feel a pang of anger welling inside of him followed by jealousy. He doesn't like what the girl is doing to his boyfriend.

"Aomine-kun.." She purposefully presses her chests against the back of Aomine whilst her fingers trail themselves from his chest to his lower half. _Holy shits, what-_ Kagami's eyes widen in anger and a spur of intense emotions sweeps him away from his sanity as he is about to pounce the girl onto the floor but he freezes in his position at the sound of the lapping of skins. Kagami takes some time to let the situation digest into him; the girl is holding her right cheek with both her hands as she glares at Aomine with pure hatred. Kagami saw Aomine's lips moved but his voice was so soft it failed to travel to Kagami's ears before the female student ran away, her sobs echoing in the hallway. Kagami stands there, flabbergasted at the whole scenario he just witnessed. It's like something right out from a dramatic soap opera.

"You can come out now." Aomine's voice startles Kagami from his shock. _Wait, when did he-_ "From the start." Even though Aomine's back is facing him, Kagami could sense the smirk in his tone. He pouts in annoyance before revealing himself to the bluenette, not looking at the other as an act of rebellion. Aomine's footsteps get closer to him, Kagami still looking at the floor. A smirk plays on the tan male's lips before two fingers dances along with Kagami's spiky red hair. "So, why are you here?" Aomine's voice is soft and tender as he leans in, his breathe falling onto the red-haired's cheek.

Kagami finds the warmth rather inviting and he leans into his touch, eyes now staring deep into the cement floor, his hand clutches the basketball he is holding. He shifts his gaze from the ground to Aomine's other hand only to find it holding onto a paper bag that intrigued this red haired. "What's that?" Kagami points at the bag filled with boxes of chocolates before glancing up at the slightly frustrated bluenette.

"Ah, these?" He holds the bag up as he eyes it with total bemusement. "I got them from random chicks." He confesses with a shrug before glancing Kagami's way, another smirk appeared. "Unlike you, I'm pretty popular for my looks and personality." Aomine unleashes his teasing personality. Surprisingly, he didn't get the usual retort of exasperation this time. On the other hand, Kagami's expression is blue. His brows creases in a mixture of annoyance and frustration, a mixture of something Aomine couldn't tell. Wait, yes, that's it.

Jealousy.

Kagami clutches the basketball he is holding as he tries to look up at the bluenette but failing tremendously. He couldn't even look straight into his own boyfriend's eyes. Aomine seems happy, he doesn't want to crush that with his own selfishness. He forces a grin. "Why, isn't that great?" His voice is flat, strained, fake. "I bet you had an enjoyable time." His tone down, sad, empty, hollow. Still, he plasters a happy expression. Of course Aomine saw through the hideous act. How can he not? Kagami sucks at lying. He stares at the jealous teen for quite a time before embracing him tightly, dropping the bag of chocolates and let them fall to the ground, not giving two fucks about them.

"A-Aomine..?"

"Bakagami." Aomine spats rather rudely, making Kagami even more frustrated. "You really lived up to your name." He teases but without his usual teasing tone but a very serious yet mocking tone; Kagami really wants to hit him right now. "Why are you getting so worked up over something that's not worth working up for?" He whispers softly, filled with heavy emotions as his hug tightens. No matter how dense Kagami is, the meaning behind what Aomine said is crystal clear to him; even an idiot could get it. Kagami frowns, looking away as he stands there before he finally speaks.

"I.." His voice is shaking and it comes out as a cry more than a word which made Aomine to look up. "I wanted to make this day special for you..." He continues as his voice is on the verge of breaking down into tears. "B-But.." He finally snapped. The basketball he was holding drops to the ground, bouncing its way to Aomine's feet; Aomine's eyes widened. "I should have just make some chocolates after all." The red haired teen confesses as he looks at his boyfriend with sad eyes.

"Fuck it, Kagami," In light speed, Aomine grabs Kagami's cheeks and pulls them to his to kiss him bashfully. He licks his lips and nips his lower lip, sucking his tongue and kissing the corner of his lips; Kagami is too shocked to even follow. After some time, Aomine pulls away, staring right into Kagami's skull with his sharp, blue orbs. "Tell me, how can I ever leave you after this happened?" He plays a smirk onto his lips with gratitude.

"Wha-" Kagami is still in bewilderment, it took some time for him to fully register what Aomine said. He blinks at the other male.

"You always complain how tired you are after a school-day and declined my invitation to play basketball," Aomine's words trail off to the basketball near his feet. He crouches down and picks it up before bouncing it with a smile. "But today, you rushed here with this basketball here," He twirls the ball with his finger as he smirks at an embarrassed Tiger. "This, is special enough." Aomine presses the ball to his partner's chest right after the ball stopped.

"But when you compare this with those chocolates-" Kagami tries to state out his theory but his words trails off when he saw the expression on Aomine's face; filled with pure happiness and gratitude.

"Playing basketball with you is better than anything in this world." Aomine smirks and lets the basketball drops to the ground once more as he leans in to kiss his lover properly this time. The bouncing sound from the basketball echoes thorough the hallway before it stops, the ball rolls to where the wasted bag of chocolates land, stopping a few centimeters away from it.

Aomine feels like he must be the most happiest person in the Earth to have such a great boyfriend; he feels special.

* * *

A/N: Oh my God, my life's complete. ;u; Hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading till the end!


End file.
